ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Chope
Chope ''' (briefly '''Maleficium) is one of Master Chen's minions who-along with his best friend, Kapau-rose to being in his inner circle following the army's defeat by the Elemental Masters. Following his transformation into Anacondrai, he changed his name to Chop'rai and helped Chen invade Ninjago before being banished to the Cursed Realm. History Only One Can Remain On the first night of the Tournament of Elements, Chope and several other cultists made their way to the Anacondrai Temple to partake in a secret ceremony, but were captured by the Ninja who went in their place. Spy for a Spy On the day of a feast in honor of the final eight competitors, Chope and Kapau stood guard at the Kabuki's entrance to the palace. Later, while guarding the bridge to the waterfall, Chope and Kapau heard a guitar solo emanating from the waterfall and began dancing to it until they were ordered to investigate by Eyezor. They found the D.B. Express hidden inside with Dareth jamming out. When Dareth attempted to escape in the DB X, Chope and the other guards pursued him, and managed to capture the brown ninja. The Forgotten Element The Day of the Dragon While hiding behind the waterfall, Chope and Kapau were ecstatic at being in Chen's inner circle and guarding Skylor, though she messed with them to get Eyezor to yell at them. They released her under Chen's orders and were sent to recapture her, which they successfully did, catching her and Kai in a vengestone net. The two then performed the spell in Clouse's place due to his being sent to the Cursed Realm where he took over reciting the spell because of Kapau fainting. They both were amazed at their new forms and left the island with Chen and the other Cultists. The Greatest Fear of All The Corridor of Elders Curse World - Part II Sometime after his imprisonment in the Cursed Realm, Chope eventually transformed from his Anacondrai form back to his normal self, due to the fact that the spell to turn the Cultists into Anacondrai was never permanent. While he is not seen nor mentioned in the episode, Chope was imprisoned in the Cursed Realm, which is revealed to be the stomach of The Preeminent. When Morro and his army of ghosts free The Preeminent, they attack Stiix and its civilians. Eventually, the Preeminent heads out into the Endless Sea but is knocked over by a massive tidal wave created by Nya, killing the beast. As a result, the Cursed Realm is destroyed and all its inhabitants are killed, including Chope. In LEGO Dimensions Chope appears in the Ninjago level of LEGO Dimensions as one of Chen's guards. In Shadow of Ronin (non-canon) Chope is a playable character in LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin, though he is labeled as "Mojo". He can be purchased for 20,000 studs after obtaining "True Ninja" in Level 1: Chen's Island. He is armed with an Anacondrai Blade and possesses no special abilities. Chope also serves as a enemy goon in Level 1: Chen's Island and Level 2: Chen's Dungeon. Appearance Chope wears a large Anacondrai Serpentine skull on his head. His face has red markings on his eyes and thick black eyebrows, along with purple Anacondrai markings all over his head. His body has a large print of a purple snake on his left chest, with a dark red rope-like strap on his body. The strap connects to a belt containing studs and Anacondrai skull-prints. His legs have golden chains; the top half of them is dark red, while the bottom half is purple, including the feet. His knees have silver chains, and his feet have prints of silver boots with spikes on the toes. Personality Chope and Kapau may only be lowly foot soldiers in Master Chen's secret army, but they yearn for power and prestige. With the flashy new nicknames they've given themselves, they're sure they'll soon climb through the ranks until they're two of the most famous and celebrated warriors in all of Ninjago! Appearances Notes *Chope is a playable character in LEGO Ninjago: Tournament, both as his human and anacondrai form. *Chope is playable in Shadow of Ronin, though he is referred to as "Mojo." **Its possible that Mojo was his original name during development. **Even more ironic, "Mojo" is a word to transform cultists into anacondrai. *In LEGO Dimensions, several of Chen's guards use Chope's minifigure head, though they have either Zugu, Slevin, or Kapau's (with a yellow left arm instead of dark red) torso. Gallery Chope.png FlipFlop.png SpellReaders.png RaiDiscover.png RaiFaces.png SoREyezor.png|In Shadow of Ronin RushChoprai.png|Chop'rai in Ninja Rush TChoprai.png|Chop'rai in Tournament DChope.png|In LEGO Dimensions Category:Villains Category:2015 Category:2015 characters Category:Condrai Cultists Category:Shadow of Ronin Category:Banished to Cursed Realm Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Master Chen Category:Ninjago: The Tournament of Elements Category:Anacondrai Category:LEGO Dimensions